Friend or Foe?
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: Pg 13 is for the violence and deppresive emotions later in the story. This story is about a girl drifting to her destiny. BUt is it a good or bad thing. What will she do to the KH characters. Alternate story to the game.


I don't own any of the Kingdom Heart characters. And all that other disclaimer stuff.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On a lonely raft, floating to nowhere, a girl lies asleep peaceful, without movement. She drifts onward towards nothing, ahead to something that was her destiny. Silent, and unmoving like a death corpse, her mind is as active as waves on a stormy night. She dreams of an adventure on another world. Risking life and death, love and hate. Her heart yearns for an adventure, whether it be traumatizing or invigorating. Slowly she approaches her future. To a lonely island, in what seems to be in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Riku!!!" Sora screamed at Riku from where he had just fought Tidus. Riku looked up calmfully, from the bent Paopu Tree he was sitting on. "I just beat Tidus again!!! Hehe. Im getting better than him now." he bragged. Riku's eyes glimmered in the sun's light, as he nodded to acknowledge Sora accomplishment. "So whets next. Are you gonna beat Selphie's jumping record as your next, on the to do list?" Riku teased. "Arrgh! NO! I don't even wanna remember how much and how LONG she has been jumping with that thing." Sora said, taking Riku's question seriously. Riku started to laugh happily, when he noticed that Sora didn't know he was just joking. Kairi up on the docks sat on the edge looking out into the sea, watching the sun go down slowly. Sora sighed and looked at Kairi. "Do you think she misses her home?" Sora asked. "MmHmm" Riku said nodding his head. Sora walked forward to chat with Kairi. "Kai..." Sora was interrupted.  
  
"HEYYY!!!! LOOOK!!!! Somthings out there on the water!!!!" Kairi screamed out to the others. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, and Sora ran up to Kairi to see what she saw. "Where? I don't see anything." Selphie whined. "Look, right there." Tidus pointed with his wooden stick. "Is it a fish?" Sora asked. "Naw, it looks like a boat or a raft, ya know." Wakka corrected. The raft drifted slowly to the shores of Destiny Island. Everybody ran to the raft to see that someone was on there. "Ah. Its a girl!! Is...she..alive?" she asked, as her eyes started to tear at the thought. Tidus bent over to check the girl. He flipped her over to see her face. "She must be from somewhere else. I never seen here before." he told everybody. "Do you think she came from your old home?" Sora asked Kairi. "Ive never seen her before, but I don't remember much of my old home." she responded.  
  
"ACHOO~~!!" the girl on the raft sneezed. Tidus freaked out at the action of the supposedly-thought-dead-girl. "ZOMBIE!!!" he yelled. Wakka walked up to her and sat in front of her as if to study her. She opened her eyes slowly, and focused her eyes on Wakka. "*YAWN* where am I?" she asked Wakka. "Yer on our beach, ya know." he said bluntly. Selphie pushed Wakka away for his rudeness and walked up to the girl. "Im Selphie and you're on Destiny Island. Where did you come from?" she said casually. "Des..tiny Island? Im from..." she paused to think. "Who are you? What are you?" Tidus asked impatiently, still thinking that she was some kind of Zombie. (dead person) "Im...my name..." she started to lower her voice. She looked around to see all the kids surrounding her, and the beautiful ocean that was in front of her. "Did you forget?" Riku asked. "I couldn't have forgotten. How can a person just forget their name.?" she yelled out bravely. Her eyes started to tear, but she held it in. "Well then, what is your name?" Sora asked. Everyone waited for her answer. "Im...Meru." she finally answered. "Well...Im glad to meet you Mere, but I hafta go now. But I'll seeya tomorrow." Selphie said to her, then she ran away into a door and disappeared.  
  
Riku looked out into the ocean to see the sun's dim light barely over the water, and the sky turning dark blue for another night. "It is getting kinda late." he looks at Sora and Kairi. "Hey Sora, can we leave you guys with Meru now, me and Tidus have to get home early. I promised my Dad, ya know." Wakka asked Sora. "Uh, sure." Then the two left into the same door that Selphie ran into. "So now what guys?" Kairi asked. "Well, you seem like a nice person. Maybe my mom, will let stay with us." Sora volunteered. "That sounds good." Riku told Sora. Meru stayed quiet during the whole time. "Well, come 'on." Sora said to Meru holding out his hand. She looked at it for a while, and then finally stuck out her hand to grab on. "This way." he said, pointing to the door that all the others went thru. Meru's heart beated fast. Wondering what would happen on the other side of the door. Then Sora leads her thru the tunnel to other side, where he took her to his house.  
  
"Hey mom! Uh...I meet a new friend at the market. And it was kinda late, and her home is...far away. So I thought if it would be okay for her to stay with us for today." Sora asked his mom. She came in and took a good look at Meru. Meru's heart started to pound again worried that his mom might not like her. Then Sora's mom smiled and greeted her. "Hello, what is your name?" she said nicely. "Im Meru, Ma'am." she said politely.  
  
Back at the shore. "Hey Kairi." Riku said. "I don't believe this girl." he said sternly. "What do you mean Riku? She just came, whats there to believe?" she asked. "I don't know....for one thing, she came here on a raft, from who knows where. And she didn't seem to remember anything. I don't think that she even said her true name." he complained. Then he straightened up and retained his cool posture. Kairi laughed. "You think too much about things. She probably is just scared. Like I was, when I first came here to Destiny Island long time ago." Kairi defended Meru. "Hmph, I don't know." Riku said looking up to the stars. "Hey, do you wanna stay in the tree house today?" Riku asked. "Hmmm, I don't know my parents might get mad." she said. "Don't worry, I'll tell your parents you were with me." he said friendly. "Okay, but you're telling them everything, okay?" Kairi complained. Riku laughed. "Fine then." he smiled. They headed up onto the tree house. And the whole island seemed to be silent.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Crimson: Yadda Yadda Yadda. Thats all they seem to do, is talk.  
  
Meru: WAI!!!!!! you meany. why did you make this chapter all boring and long?  
  
Crimson: Shut UP!!!! This is my story and I can make it as boring as I want it to be.  
  
Meru: Ive seen others that are better.  
  
Crimson: *glare* What others? You are JUST a character. What? Have you been reading Dirty Pair fanfics?  
  
Meru: NOOO!!! its just that....THIS SUCKS!!!!  
  
Crimson: KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *attack Meru and sends her down to the ocean floor, with a anvil attached to her* MWA HA HA HA!!!! That takes care of one corrupted character. *glares at the other characters*  
  
Riku: *gulp* uh....hello? Wait, Im not your character so I can diss you as much as I want. THIS STORY SUCKED!!!  
  
Crimson: WAIIII!!!! *slashes him with Crimson's version of the keyblade* hehe, but I can still hurt you. 


End file.
